


Hogwarts (Harry Potter AU) [A Klaine One-Shot]

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [9]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaine - Freeform, Blaine Anderson & Rachel Berry Are Siblings, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Kurt - Freeform, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, Lopez - Freeform, M/M, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Santana - Freeform, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, anderson - Freeform, blaine anderson - Freeform, griffindor, griffindor harry potter, hummel - Freeform, rachel - Freeform, rachel berry - Freeform, santana lopez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a bad-ass Slytherin. One day a cute little Hufflepuff turned his world upsidedown.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 3





	Hogwarts (Harry Potter AU) [A Klaine One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Kurt, Rachel, and Santana are all in Slytherin. Blaine is in Hufflepuff. That's basically all you need to know.

Kurt Hummel was the most bad-ass Slytherin since Draco Malfoy himself. He was dating the hottest Slytherin girl, Rachel Berry, and had every girl malling over him, all the time. He (looked like) had everything he wanted. It was the beginning of his 7th year when all that changed.

Kurt walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand with Rachel.

"Is it okay if I go sit with my friend Santana?" Rachel asked. Kurt looked over at her with his signature bitch glare.

"Whatever, I don't care what you do." He retorted while Rachel ran off. Kurt sat down next to a 4th year and immediately was annoyed with the kid. She had chocolate frogs that she had bought off the train, and she was chewing oh so loudly.

"Hey, Kurt said in a very friendly tone, "Can you shut the fuck up?" The girl looked up at him.

"That's rude." The girl spat back

"Wow, I didn't notice," Kurt said sarcastically. The girl got up to go sit somewhere else.

Finally, Kurt thought No Rachel, no annoying underclassmen, this is great.

Kurt knew he was gay, that was no secret to him. But it was a secret to everyone else in his life. He knew he was gay when he came to Hogwarts, but when he got sorted into Slytherin, he decided not to come out. Slytherin guys are supposed to be cool women-obsessed douchebags, so that's the persona he put on. He enjoyed the attention, but he wanted to be honest with who he was.

Soon enough, the first years started to file in to be sorted. They went through the traditional ceremony, Mcgonagall called up a student, they got sorted, their respected house cheered, so one and so forth. Until there was only one boy left, who definitely was not a 1st-year student.

"Blaine Devon Anderson," McGonagall said. The boy stood, but before he sat down on the sorting hat stool, Mcgonagall provided an explanation as to why the boy was there.

"Blaine is not a first-year student as you can clearly see," There was a small bit of giggling from the students, "He transferred here from Ilvermorny, where he was a Thunderbird. Now that he is enrolled here, he must be sorted again.

He sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. He was sorted into Hufflepuff and sat down at their table.

Shame he's in Hufflepuff Kurt silently thought He was cute.

After the feast (and an extended goodbye with Rachel) Kurt went up to his dorm and flopped down on his bed. He couldn't get the new Hufflepuff out of his head. His piercing golden eyes, his cute curls...

NO Kurt said to himself He is not worth breaking up with Rachel, destroying your reputation over, and coming out over!! Or was he...

As Kurt got ready for bed, his mind was still far from sleep. Kurt finally fell asleep, after hours of restless thoughts.

\---

Kurt's morning started like it always did. He got dressed and started to head down to the great hall for breakfast. He wasn't looking where he was going, however, and ran directly into someone. Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt exclaimed, scrambling to get back up.

"...You remember my name?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt from his place on the ground. Kurt extended a hand to help him up.

It's early in the morning so no one is around. So why not be nice?

"Thank you, my knight in shining armor." Blaine laughed.

"You're welcome, my prince." Kurt put out his arm, and Blaine wrapped his sound Kurts.

Holy shit why did I do that? Why am I sorta flirting with him? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE STRAIGHT YOU COTTON HEADED NINNY MUGGINS!!!!

Kurt and Blaine walked arm and arm into the cafeteria and sat down at the Slytherin table (because it was breakfast, they could sit wherever they wanted). Kurt looked up and down the table, not seeing Rachel.

"Oh, I guess Rachel's sick or something..." Kurt whispered to himself.

"Who's Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, she's my girlfriend," Kurt said, but he immediately regretted it.

"Oh," Blaine said softly. He took his arm that was around Kurt's and put it in his lap, "Sorry for assuming you were gay. I-"

"I am," Kurt said quickly.

"Your gay? And you have a girlfriend? So are you bi?"

"Nope. 100% gay." Kurt said, heat rising in his face.

Why was he coming out to this kid who he had known for not ever 10 minutes!

"So why are you dating her?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked down at his lap.

"I'm- I'm in the closet. And I'm dating her so that I can uphold my reputation or something..." Kurt was very embarrassed and was now red as a tomato.

"Ahh," Blaine said, finally understanding, "Why are you afraid of coming out. I mean- I know it's scary- but the headmistress is very accepting, and has harsh reprimands for any homophobic student. She told me when I transferred."

"She- She does?" Kurt said, almost crying now.

"Yes, and if I haven't convinced you how wonderful life can be outside of the closet, I won't judge you." Blaine smiled sadly. He wanted Kurt to be happy.

"No, no, you're right. I should come out," Kurt smiled softly at Blaine, "I'm going to find Rachel." Blaine nodded as he got up.

Rachel wasn't hard to find, she was actually on her way to the Great Hall when Kurt ran into her.

"Oh yes," Rachel smiled, "Sorry I'm late, I was-"

"I'm gay."

Well, that was direct...

"What?" Rachel said, rightfully confused.

"I'm gay, I'm so sorry," Kurt said, tears falling down his cheeks.

"It's- That's okay. Still friends?" Rachel said, sticking out her hand for him to shake.

Wow, she took that better than I thought

"Still friends," Kurt said, shaking her hand.

"It's the new Hufflepuff, isn't it?" She said with a huge smirk on her face.

"Wha- how did you know?" Kurt was now blushing.

"I saw you staring at him when he got sorted, go ask him out."

And Kurt didn't need any more convincing. He ran back into the Great Hall and ran to Blaine. Kurt was out of breath but managed to get out one question

"Bl- Blaine Anderson... will you go out- with me?"

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> -1060 words-


End file.
